


Reflexes

by greieve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greieve/pseuds/greieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate incident on the planet of Barcelona, the Doctor insists on checking the Master over for any injuries he may have received. Of course, the Master is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this story; probably more than I should have...

"Hold still!"

The Doctor was currently in the TARDIS' infirmary, checking the Master to make sure he was okay, much to the man's dismay and protesting. The Doctor held a stethoscope up to the other Time Lord's bare chest, instructing him to breathe in various patterns. The Master sighed in frustration, slapping the cold metal away from his skin for the seventh time.

"Master, please," sighed the Doctor. "I need to make sure that everything in your body is back to normal."

"I'm not your _pet_ ," hissed the Master. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Hush," warned the Doctor, continuing his work. "After that stunt you pulled on Barcelona, I'm not sure you can take care of yourself."

"That was funny and you know it," he said, trying to resist the urge to chuckle. "Did you see the way those stupid dogs went after everyone in the city? All it takes is a little hypnotism and those dumb animals will do anything I tell them to."

"I didn't think it was very funny," muttered the Doctor. "You nearly killed the emperor. Not to mention the fact that the townspeople went after you and tried to throw you into a pit of acid."

This time the Master did chuckle. "Well yeah, but we got away, didn't we? Very exciting."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, we got away; but not after you were shot with a poison dart. Twelve of them, to be precise."

The Master shrugged. "All it took was a little regeneration energy." He looked up at the other Time Lord, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Now, instead of checking for something that isn't there, why don't you do what your namesake suggests and make me feel better?"

"Well, that's what I've been trying to do for the past twenty minutes," replied the Doctor exasperatedly. "If you would just cooperate—"

"Doctor," interrupted the blonde. "When have you ever known me to be cooperative?" Before the other could reply, he jumped up off the examination table and grabbed the Doctor's shoulders, spinning them around and pushing him down onto the table. "I'd much rather be in control," he growled, climbing up on top of the Doctor and pinning his arms above his head. He could feel the pulse in the Doctor's wrist going haywire despite himself, and the Master chuckled.

"Master." His voice came out in a whisper, and he cleared his throat. "I have to finish checking your reflexes."

"I have a better idea," whispered the Master, straddling the Doctor and laying down on top of him. "Why don't we test out your reflexes, hm? You seem to be lacking as of late." He rolled his hips firmly against the Doctor's, feeling a slight twitch in response. "Ah, there we go." The Doctor's eyes were slightly unfocused, and he tried to keep his mind on track to check the Master's vitals.

"Master," he sighed, trying to keep his voice steady. He pressed back against the advancements despite himself, causing the Master's face to light up with victory. He rolled his hips once more, feeling the Doctor stiffen further. With a defeated growl, the Doctor lunged forward, raising his torso up off the table to brush his lips lightly against the Master's. But before the action could develop into a kiss, the Master pulled back, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Ah-ah-ah," he crooned. "None of that. I'm in control, remember? And that means—" the Master leant forward, pinning the Doctor's arms above his head once more and trailing teasing lips along his jawline. "—nothing goes without my say so. Understood?" Without waiting for a response, he poked out his tongue, licking along the tender flesh of the Doctor's face and neck, stopping just at the corner of his mouth. The Master brushed his lips against the Doctor's, eliciting a sigh of frustration when he pulled away once more.

"Please, Master," the Doctor breathed. He knew his lover liked it when he begged. "Let me taste you…" the Doctor trailed off, leaving the rest to the imagination. If the Master wanted to play this game, then so be it. He had a few tricks of his own just waiting to show themselves.

But suddenly, the Doctor's head rolled to one side when he felt hot lips and tongue and teeth against the tender skin of his neck. He groaned loudly, pressing his almost instantaneous erection up against the Master's, relishing in the sweet electric pulses that crawled up and down his body. He wanted the Master so badly, and he could feel equal lust from the Master through their mental bond. A jolt of adrenaline shot through the Doctor's body when he felt more firm pressure from the Master's cock, and he used the extra energy to wrench one of his wrists free of the slightly-loosening grip. Before his lover could even break away from the Doctor's neck, his hand was already snaking its way past the Master's waistline and into the confines of his underwear.

The Master lifted his head suddenly, letting his back arch upward when the Doctor's nimble fingers wrapped around his straining cock. "Ung," he groaned, looking down at the Doctor through heavy-lidded eyes. "Someone's horny for their Master."

"You have no idea," breathed the Doctor. He suddenly tightened his grip on the Master and moved his fist along the shaft erratically, catching the Master off-guard and causing the muscles in his legs to spasm.

"Oh, that was just plain naughty," panted the Master once the Doctor had ceased his movements. "Very clever, my love, but you're going to have to try much harder if you plan on topping this evening." He grinned evilly, pulling the Doctor's hand out of his pants and pinning both of his skinny wrists with one hand. With the other, he managed to yank the Doctor's shirt open and lean over, latching on to one pert pink nipple. His lover let out a guttural moan when the Master sucked harder. Then, releasing the pressure of his mouth he trailed his tongue across the Doctor's rapidly expanding chest, latching violently onto his other nipple, eliciting a small cry of pleasure from the other Time Lord. While the Doctor was distracted, he slowly trailed his free hand down his lover's torso, reaching between their bodies and unlatching the Doctor's trousers. He thrust his hand into the warm confides of clothing, firmly gripping the other man's rock-hard cock, causing him to moan from the long-denied contact.

"Mmm, do you like that?" whispered the Master, pulling away from the Doctor's chest and hovering above his head. "I know you love it when I touch you; when I take complete control of your body…" He articulated his point by giving the Doctor a firm squeeze, thrusting his fist over the hard flesh while simultaneously lowering his head to once again ravage the Doctor's neck with his mouth. Attempting (but not really trying) to break free of the Master's restricting hold over his body, the Doctor poked his tongue out and ran the tip of it along the shell of the Master's ear, causing his body to shudder. The Doctor managed to once again yank one of his arms free, curling his fingers into the Master's hair and pulling his head down sharply, allowing himself access to his lover's neck. He attacked the sensitive flesh with his mouth, teeth and tongue fighting for a hold as he sucked roughly, just like the Master liked it. Much to his satisfaction, he heard the other Time Lord let out a loud moan, and bit down into the soft skin, causing the Master's body to jerk.

"You sneaky bastard," chuckled the Master, pulling away from the Doctor. He sat upright, releasing his grip on the Doctor and locking his fingers behind his head, staring down with mischievous gleaming eyes. "When in Rassilon's name did you get so cocky?" he mocked, and pretended to ponder the question. Then his lips curled into a grin. "Maybe I'll just have to pound you back into submission, my love. Then you'll remember who your Master is."

The Doctor suddenly found himself being pulled forward by the Master's sharp tug on his tie, which was still fastened loosely around his neck. Using his free hand, the Master pushed the Doctor's shirt off his shoulders, throwing it across the room. After raking his eyes down his lover's skinny frame, he pulled harder on the make-shift leash and crashed his lips against the Doctor's. After so much teasing, the sensation of the Master's lips against his own sent a jolt of electricity down his body. He reached around and curled his fingers into the Master's soft hair, trying to pull him even closer. Their mouths moved together smoothly, and the Master soon felt the Doctor's lips part, tonguing his mouth with each kiss. The Master took full advantage, tangling his fingers in the Doctor's tawny hair and slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. He pushed down firmly with his hips, still straddling the Doctor's lap, and felt the shudder that traveled through his skinny body. The Doctor's hands strayed down the Master's back, finding the edge of his red shirt and lifting it up, forcing them to separate as he threw it over the Master's head.

Once the shirt was halfway across the room, the Master gripped the Doctor's shoulders firmly, pushing him back down onto the table. He slid off the Doctor's lap, settling between his lover's legs. And finally, after what seemed like a century, he pulled off the Doctor's pants to see his beautiful cock spring free. Locking eyes briefly with the other man, the Master lowered his head and engulfed the entire column of flesh.

Holding the Doctor's hips down, the Master bobbed his head slowly, enjoying every little sound that emitted from his lover's throat. Gradually, he picked up speed until the Doctor was clawing at his hair, his back arched up off the table and his legs trembling with the effort of holding himself up. Swallowing the Doctor one last time, he slid down so that his nose pressed firmly against the Doctor's pelvis, stayed there for a moment, and pulled off with a wet pop. The Doctor whined in protest.

"Oh, how I love seeing you so helpless like this," crooned the Master. It was true: the Doctor was a writhing, shuddering, red-faced mess. His pupils were blown up to three times their normal size, and his breathing was coming in short, hot gasps. The Master reached into the Doctor's mind and all he could sense was animalistic lust. The Master grinned. "You know I'm the only one who can reduce you to this, Doctor." He reached up and ran his hand along his lover's face, cupping his jaw before pulling back. The Master crawled overtop the Doctor, still between his legs but with his hands on either side of the Doctor's face. "Now," he purred, "I have a question for you, Doctor."

The Doctor found his voice. "Anything, Master," he moaned.

The Master smiled, leaning in close to whisper in the Doctor's ear. "Would you like me to fuck you, my love?"

"Rassilon, yes!" the Doctor hissed. "Please, now!"

"As you wish."

The Master threw off his pants, kneeling in the space between the Doctor's thighs. He placed both hands on his hips and lined the head of his cock up with his lover's entrance. Although there was enough sweat and precum between the two of them to supply as lube, the Master pushed into the Doctor painstakingly slowly, millimeter by millimeter. When the head of his cock was inside, the Master forced himself to stop. Much as his mind was screaming at him to just move,he wanted to hear the Doctor beg.

"More?" he asked, voice thick with arousal.

"Oh, god," panted the Doctor. "Please, Master… Just do it, please. I want you inside me…"

That was all he needed to hear. Without further hesitation, the Master thrust into the Doctor. He stayed there, buried fully in his lover, relishing in the overwhelming sensation of feeling the Doctor all around him. He pulled back out slowly, then rammed into the Doctor with all he had. Over and over, he thrust in and out, feeling every inch of his lover's mind and body, hearing the noises that escaped his throat. After a couple minutes, he lifted one of the long legs up over his shoulder, opening the Doctor up to him even more. Adjusting his thrusts, the Master was rewarded with a breathy cry from the man below him.

"Ahh! Master, right there…!" he moaned, lifting his hips and allowing the Master to penetrate him even further.

The Master thrust in harder, finding the Doctor's prostate again and again, slamming into him and making his lover cry out in ecstasy. The Master reached down to find the Doctor's throbbing, rock-hark cock and gripping it firmly. He pumped his hand in time with his thrusts, making the Doctor's head loll to the side.

"Theta…" breathed the Master, "I'm so… close…"

The Doctor's eyes locked with his. "So am I, Koschei," he panted heavily. "Keep going… Don't stop."

The Master did as he was told, increasing his rhythm and building the pleasure for both of them. Suddenly, the Doctor cried out, his nails digging into the Master's thighs as he came, white cum pulsing from his cock, covering both their stomachs with the stuff. The combination of seeing the Doctor come and feeling him tighten around his cock pushed the Master over the edge. He came inside the Doctor, crying out as his eyes rolled back in his head and his back strained.

Giving several final, lazy thrusts into the Doctor, the Master pushed deep inside him and didn't move. Both panting heavily, the two Time Lords' eyes locked, and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the Master pulled out, collapsing beside the Doctor who turned on his side to make room. The Doctor's hand reached out, smoothing through the Master's blonde hair affectionately.

"I love you, Koschei."

"Love you too."


End file.
